


Murphy's Cops Law #12

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [11]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #12: If you have just punched out a handcuffed prisoner for spitting at you, you are about to become a star on 'Eyewitness News'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #12

Lennie Briscoe hated watching the news. There was never anything good on it and most days he saw enough tragedy. He didn’t need any more. However, his better and more annoying half insisted on watching the news every night.

Jack McCoy waited for a commercial break, gathered the empty cartons from the Chinese takeaway, and carried them into the kitchen. “You need anything while I’m in here?” he called.

“Nah.” Lennie grunted and rubbed the back of his neck. He stretched, trying to work the kinks out of his back.

Jack came back in and settled back on the couch next to Lennie. He rubbed Lennie’s back. “Rough day?”

“They’re all rough. I’m getting too old for this.”

Jack chuckled. “This from the man who’ll be doing the job from his wheelchair.”

“It better be a motorized wheelchair,” Lennie shot back without missing a beat. He winced. “My back feels like a rusty hinge.”

Jack leaned in close to Lennie’s ear. His voice came out as a rough, seductive whisper. “How about I give you a proper massage?”

“Jack,” Lennie groaned.

Jack nipped Lennie’s earlobe and stood. “Come on.”

Lennie took a moment just to watch Jack walk away. He was about to turn the TV off when the news anchor mentioned a familiar name. He turned up the volume.

Jack’s head appeared from the bedroom doorway. “Aren’t you coming?” he asked impatiently.

Lennie didn’t take his eyes from the screen. He held a hand up. “Just a sec.”

“What is it?”

Lennie shook his head in frustration, turned the TV off, and threw the remote on the coffee table. “Idiot,” he grumbled.

“What?” Jack asked in confusion.

Lennie stood and went to Jack. “He did it again.”

“Who?”

“Mike,” Lennie answered sourly.

Jack’s eyes got wide. “You mean he…”

“Yup. The guy spit on him and his partner and let’s just say that Mike took exception to that.”

“And a news camera caught it.”

Lennie sighed heavily. “In living color. At least it wasn’t another councilman.”

Jack put an arm around Lennie. “Sorry,” he offered sincerely.

Lennie leaned into Jack. “Yeah, me too.”

Jack suddenly grinned. “You still want that massage?”

Lennie found himself returning it. “Absolutely.”


End file.
